Rain
by brie630
Summary: Sam and Dean... in the rain. Purely PWP.


Title: Rain  
Author: slf630  
Pairing: Dean/Sam  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers/Timeframe: No. Can be anytime but in my head it's sometime in Season 3  
Disclaimer: It's Kripke's sandbox, I'm just borrowing his toys. I promise to give them back when I'm done.  
Warnings: Wincest, language, bottom!Dean  
Summary: Pretty much PWP. Sam and Dean... in the rain.

There are five things that Dean Winchester _knows _are the gospel truth...

1. You should absolutely be afraid of the dark. No matter how old you are. There is a shit load of nasty, scary things out there that want to kill you. Or eat you. Sometimes both.

2. If you hear that a house, shack, asylum, _shit _any place at all- is haunted. DO NOT GO IN. Nine times out of ten, it probably is.

3. You should always keep salt in your house. Even if you are a low sodium freak.

4. He loves his little brother. Society would call _him _a monster if they knew how much. But fuck society. Never mattered what others thought, just Sammy.

5. His little brother loves the rain.

He asked Sam once why. He responded quietly that fire consumes so much of their lives and represents death. Rain, being the opposite, represents life.

Which was exactly why Dean found himself pinned to a tree, his gigantic lttle brother draped across his back like an over-grown spider monkey.

Their most recent hunt was supposed to be an easy one. But true to the infamous Winchester luck- it turned out to be anything but. The vengeful spirit was more... vengeful than usual and took an instant liking to Dean. Or more like an instant liking to throwing Dean around like a freaking rag doll. After being thrown into the wall for the forth time, the elder hunter slumped on the floor- screaming for Sam to hurry the fuck up and burn the fucking bones. Once the spirit was banished, Sam rushed into the house, falling onto his knees at Dean's side, large hands framing his face. "Oh God Dean. Are you OK?" Sam touched tender fingers to his big brother's temple. "You're bleeding." He whispered.

Dean shook off Sam's grabby hands and tried to stand up. But Sam wasn't having it. He slipped his arm around Dean's waist, taking the majority of his weight. "'m fine Sammy. Seriously." Dean looked up at Sam- who looked like someone just kicked his puppy; or looked like a kicked puppy himself- Dean could never really be sure. The elder Winchester merely shook his head and let Sam have his way, as he always did- and let him help him out to the car.

Once outside, Dean looked up to the sky as he felt the first drop of rain hit his face. He felt Sam tense slightly where he was still pressed against his side, his fingers digging into the soft flesh at Dean's hip. Shit. Dean was in trouble now and he knew it.

They made it as far as the tree in front of the house before Sam pushed him against the rough bark. The rain was falling hard now. Sam stared down at Dean, hazel eyes dark and stormy like the weather. Dean bit back a moan as Sam pressed forward, crushing them together from hip to chest. "Dean..." His tone was already deep, raspy and a little broken.

Dean knew what Sam needed. The storm and his big brother being used as a bouncy ball by a ghost were playing hell on Sam's emotions. Sam needed the reassurance that they were both alive, had made it through another one- even if it was a little worse for wear. "'s OK Sammy." Dean pulled Sam's head down to rest on his shoulder. Sam whimpered. "Shhh... I know little brother."

Sam pressed a wet open mouthed kiss to Dean's neck, moving up to his jaw then to his lips. Dean could feel the desperation in the kiss as Sam pressed his tongue against the seam of his lips. Dean's own tongue met Sam's, fighting for control. The elder hunter had no intentions of taking the control away from his little brother, knew that he needed it right now- but Sam liked the power struggle. He didn't want to feel that Dean was just giving in to him because he was needy and pathetic. Which in Dean's eyes he would never be.

The way that Sam was pawing at his leather jacket, Dean knew that this was going to be fast and dirty, but he didn't care. He found Sam's oh-my-God-gotta-fuck-you-now side pretty hot. And hell, he knew there were times he was that way with Sam.

He helped Sam strip him of his cloths, knew that Sam was too far gone to do it himself. Once naked, he stood patiently and let Sam stare. This was part of the ritual as well. His little brother not only needed to feel but needed to see too. His dark eyes raked over every inch of exposed flesh, looking for injuries that Dean would try to hide from him. Once satisified that there were none, his gaze returned to Dean's face. The things that they could- or would- never say to each other passing silently between them. _I love you. I need you. I would be lost without you. Please don't leave me. _

Sam moved closer again, silently dropping to his knees in front of Dean. He watched as his little brother licked at the rivlets of rain that slid over his hips and stomach. Sam bit at the sharp jut of hipbone before sucking a bruise into the intention next to it. Dean slipped his hands into the wet strands of Sam's hair- not guiding or pulling- merely anchoring himself to Sam. His eyes slid shut for just a moment when Sam began to suckle just slightly on the head of his dick. But he forced his eyes back open to watch as Sam stretched his lips around his length, taking him in as far as possible. The sight of Sam's mouth- which usually was spouting off random facts or big college words or murmuring Latin- working his cock always took Dean's breath away. All too soon though, Sam's desperation took hold again and he was back on his feet, frantically tugging at his own cloths. Dean placed his hands over Sam's shaking ones. "Here let me." Dean could see the momentary flash in Sam's eyes which meant he was about to argue that he was not helpless. "I wanna do it, Sammy." This seemed to calm the need for his little brother to defend himself.

Knowing that Sam was getting relestless, Dean made quick work of ridding Sam of his cloths. Sam launched himself at Dean again, lips, tongue and hands attacking everywhere he could on Dean's face and chest. He worked his way back up to Dean's mouth, lips hovering there. "Dean... I wanna... I need..."

"Yeah Sammy." His little brother didn't need to say it because Dean _knew_. Had spent his life knowing what Sam wanted and needed and would spend the rest of his life giving it. He kissed Sam once more, slightly slower and more tender before turning around and bracing himself against the tree. It was only when Sam got to this point that he preferred to do the fucking. And Dean was fine with letting him have it. It was the best way he knew to calm the storm in Sam's heart and soul that matched the one ragging around them now.

Dea gritted his teeth because, while he knew that Sam would never take him without some prep, it wouldn't be enough. And he couldn't blame Sam for that. The need to make sure that the most important person in your life was alive became so overwhelming. He'd been there before himself. So he would welcome the burn and the stretch, because it reassured himself that he was alive as much as it did Sam.

Using the rain and precome to accomidate for the lack of lube, Sam quickly worked two fingers into Dean. Seeking and searching until he found Dean's prostate. He arched his back, head falling on Sam's shoulder. He told himself to relax as he felt the pressure of Sam's dick press against him. Sam's fingers dug into his hips, leaving bruises that he knew would be there for a week at least. Maybe two. They both sighed when Sam was fully sheathed, balls resting against his ass. He gave Dean a minute to adjust and relax before he pulled out and slammed back in. A moan mixed with a broken sob fell from Sam's lips as he set his pace.

Neither were normally silent during sex; except when it was like this. The emotions were too high and too raw to speak. There was only the occasional moan that couldn't be contained; which would normally follow a crack of thunder. Dean wondered sometimes if it was the weather that affected Sam or Sam who affected the weather.

He leaned back against Sam's broad chest as he felt a long arm circle his waist. Sam was close. He knew it by the way his hips would stutter and lose their rhythm for just the span of a heartbeat. Thunder crashed above and Dean moaned when Sam's long slender fingers closed around his dick. His orgasm hit him as a streak of lightning lit up the sky overhead. "Sammy..." His brother's name a moan and a prayer as it fell from his lips. He felt Sam tense and go still, his own name a sob that sounded like it was wrenched from Sam's very soul.

They stayed wrapped together for several long minutes, the storm easing up to a light summer shower. Sam pulled out of Dean and turned him in his arms, back pressed against the tree again. Dean smiled when he noticed the storm clouds were gone from his little brother's eyes as well. They kissed gently, no institant tongues or frantic teeth- merely a soft slide of lips.

They dressed and walked back to the car in silence as there were no words that needed to be said. Once inside the safety of the car, Dean wrapped one arm around Sam's shoulders, tugging slightly until his brother was snuggled against his side. He dropped a tender kiss on the top of Sam's messy wet hair and drove off. The sun was shining as Sam settled his head on Dean's shoulder and drifted to sleep.


End file.
